


Loki x thor/Grind down

by bibabo



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, sado masochism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Summary: 🐽s那个什么的m(不是很重口)🐽spanking/dirty talk/视觉剥夺/镜子/不准射/失禁🐽私设妇联4之后Loki复活，thor减肥成功🐽故事描写有些地方非常不科学，但是很爽，爽就完事了。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Loki x thor/Grind down

Craving

01

重建之后的阿斯加德在Valkyrie的带领下一天天的有了当初金碧辉煌的影子，thor本来是应该悠哉悠哉地继续肥宅下去，每天喝着啤酒打游戏的，但是Valkyrie受不了thor的孕肚，愣是逼着他节食运动把孩子给打掉。

thor的身子一窄起来，头发就显得长了，垂在他的肩背上，Valkyrie有种thor是阿斯加德公主的错觉。

02

肥也减了，又帅回了那个人人都想sleep with的雷神，thor还是闲的，紫薯没了，无限宝石也回到了应该回到的位置，和平到thor闲得开始想Loki了。

就梦里都是那个绿色的身影，变成一条巨蛇蜿蜒在他身上，然后又化作人形坐在他身上，墨色的发垂在thor的颊边，吐息慢慢地接近，把吻落在thor的脖颈上，thor动都不能动，身体倒是很享受Loki的爱抚，还发出一些从自己口中发出却又不像自己的呻吟。

Loki还拿了个织物蒙住thor的眼睛，thor只能意识到Loki在打他，拍他的臀肉，还骂他，说他骚了，骚的不行了，趁他不在就出来玩了，还问他想不想他的……

然后thor被就吓醒了，红着脸喘着气盯着天花板，抹了一把脸，竟然掠到了生理盐水。thor想着肯定是自己太久没有性生活了，春梦竟然会梦到弟弟。

他们确实是睡过几次，又确实是挺舒服的，但thor还是接受不了自己做春梦梦到Loki。

03

那怎么办？

thor也不可能随地捉个阿斯加德的男性来约一炮，那就真的是淫靡奢侈的贵族生活，现在都21世纪了，thor还是很跟得上时代变化的。

之前Tony还在的时候跟他讲过纽约有些搞特殊服务的地方，虽然当时听着不是很在意，没想到现在想起来却排上了用场。

他只能换身便服，把长发束起来，偷偷去到纽约找一个特殊服务店，老板热情地问thor要什么类型的，他黏在thor身上的眼神让thor很不自在。

"都、都可以……"

"要1还是要0？"

thor懵了。  
"什么？"

老板眼中闪过一丝惊讶，仿佛对thor的新手语气很意外，非常不相信这个看上去阅历不浅的帅哥是第一次约，但还是解释了。  
"1就是在上面的，0就是在下面的。"

thor点点头红着脸说。  
"要、要1……"

"帅哥要不要试一下我们店里新推出的sm项目，看你身材这么结实挺适合玩儿的，体验价打八折哦。"

thor刚想问sm是什么，但是转头一想又觉得难为情，虽然老板表面上没显出什么异样，但thor还是私心觉得人家看着他的眼神里都带着鄙夷，所以就不多嘴问了，点了点头进了安排好的房间里。

再说了，这种店应该也不会弄什么太过限制性的玩法。

04

thor把夹克脱了甩在小沙发上，就坐在床上等着那人来，心中紧张和窘迫交杂，不知道为什么又想起了Loki，又掺了一点偷吃的背德感。

然后门开了，进来的是一个穿着西装的男人，看上去比他矮一点，但也是有些高度的。整个人都很细瘦，裹着西裤的腿细长却不羸弱，面上罩了个金属面具，让thor只能看见来人的脸部轮廓。

"thor？"

thor听声音觉得非常熟悉，是那个他魂牵梦绕的声音，他脑海里掠过了一个想法，不过很快就被自己消磨殆尽了。Loki已经死了，不会是他的。他一遍遍在心里对自己说。

thor回过神来回答。  
"……是的是我。"

"我的代号是laufeyson."

"什么？"

"我对北欧神话比较感兴趣，不介意吧？"

"……不介意。"

"安全词？"

thor又懵了。  
"什么……？"

"就是你随便想一个词，我听到了就给你换一种不那么刺激的玩法。"

thor心里蹦出了很多词汇，多到他不知道从茫茫词海中甄选哪个，他突然想起来前些天和狐朋狗友看的YouTube视频里一个词汇，想也没想直接说出来了。  
"extreme ferocious"(极度凶残)*1

laufeyson刚想说你会后悔的，不过还是把话咽了回去。  
"那我们可以开始了。"

thor还是呆呆的坐在床边，掌心贴在大腿上一副小学生的样子。原谅他，第一次总会手足无措一点。laufeyson轻轻晃了晃头，似乎见惯了似的笑了起来。

"衣服脱了躺在床上。"

laufeyson是以命令的口吻说的，thor有些难为情，他在Loki面前都没主动脱衣服给人看过。thor转念想起了一开始提及的什么sm项目，是自己亲口答应的。也咽下了这口气乖乖地把衣服脱掉。

laufeyson还是站在门旁，抱着臂看着thor红着脸脱衣服的整个过程，突然感觉喉头干燥，勃起的阴茎把西裤顶出了形状。

thor脱到只剩一件底裤的时候抬起头眼神暗示laufeyson，但对方却抬了抬下巴让他把内裤也脱掉。他穿得是白色内裤，白色是一种不修饰的颜色，把thor阴茎的形状清楚地勾勒出来，棉质的布料上还洇着一滩thor泌出来的汁液。

"别紧张，你身材很好。"

thor被laufeyson的视线和直白的语言惹得整个人都变成了粉色，难为情地将白色的棉质内裤也褪下，不加遮掩地躺在床上，腿不禁拢了起来。

laufeyson见状总算有些行动了，thor这个视角看不见他走过来，只能听着脚步声逐渐逼近，柔软的床铺陷下了一个坑，把thor的身子引得往下倾，thor就意识床上已经有两个人了。

thor想着抬头躲着没有这么羞耻，一抬头却发现天花板上还有面镜子，还没来得及为自己赤裸地身躯羞赧，视线就被遮掩，laufeyson把他的领带解下来绑在了thor脑后，让他失去视觉，其他的感官就会变得更加敏感。

然后laufeyson从床头柜里拿出了羽毛棒，跪身挤进了thor腿间，把羽毛的那一段贴在thor的锁骨上摩挲，然后向下抚，经过thor的腹肌两侧很明显感觉到肌肉缩紧，laufeyson故意再那两旁多扫了两下。

thor呜咽着，靠着触觉摸索到了laufeyson的手腕，抓着轻轻拉了一下，想说不要这样弄，却被laufeyson拿着羽毛棒使力拍了一下抓着对方的那只手，thor闷哼一声下意识的撒开了。

"奴隶怎么能碰主人呢？不乖哦。"

"我不是……"

laufeyson握住thor的胯骨使力把他翻了个身让他趴在床上，又把他往下拉扯，让他的腿垂在床外，然后laufeyson把羽毛棒倒过来用另一侧拍打thor的臀肉，小巧的塑料用具却每一下都打得实在，击打在臀瓣上的声音，还有激起的肉浪thor都感受得到。

"啪、啪、啪……"

thor听着这个声音突兀地响在房间里，心里觉得屈辱，一半是因为这个男人打他屁股，另一半是因为自己被打屁股还被打硬了，thor咬着唇瓣不发出声音，快感和羞耻的情感交杂着冲上了大脑，thor竟然哭了出来，把脸埋在枕头里，咸腥的泪水透过laufeyson的领带洇湿了枕头，从喉咙里发出哭喘的声音。

laufeyson见状并没有停下，反而拍打得更加用力，他知道thor是爽的，从他笔挺的性器就可以知道。直至thor身子开始颤抖，手臂酥得支撑不住自己，跌在床上，白皙的臀肉上尽是拍打得出的红痕。

"都硬了，你真是骚的可以。"

然后laufeyson把thor翻过来正身对着他，欣赏了一会thor湿漉漉地张着抿红了的嘴喘气的模样，拿出了一对手铐把thor双手桎梏住，然后才开始褪下衣物，提枪上阵。

润滑液是桃味的，laufeyson挤了一抹在中指和食指的指腹上，甜腻的气味萦绕在空间里，thor还没匀过刚才哭喘的气来就感觉到后穴被异物挤了进来，呜咽了一声。

laufeyson的手指本来就颀长，衔带润滑液的冰凉挤进了thor的后穴里，还没等他适应就开始挤弄扩张，thor没遏住自己的呻吟，腿向着中间拢了一下，然后被打得发红的臀肉又多挨了一巴掌。

"放松，腿张开点。"

thor本来是不太喜欢服从的，但身上欺压着一个人，两副躯体之间的距离近到吐息都交融在一起，thor不知怎么的就听话地把腿张开，后穴的肌肉也放松了些，laufeyson的手指立刻埋深了些，指节蜷曲着用指腹在thor的肠壁里搅和，不知道是润滑液太多了还是thor本身泌出来的汁液，水声咕啾咕啾地传到thor耳内，他整个人都变得粉了。

laufeyson的手指真的很长，以至于他能轻易摸到那个凸起的小肉球，轻轻用指尖划过那个凸起，thor的闷哼突然变成拔高的呻吟，laufeyson又伸进去了些，多摩挲了一下那个地方，thor颤着身子射了出来，精液一股一股的喷出来流在了thor的小腹上。

laufeyson把手指撤了出来，拍了一下thor的屁股，还揶揄了他一句。  
"被指奸就能到高潮了，之前是不是做过很多次？"

趁着laufeyson给自己的性器抹上润滑液的这段时间，thor伴随着点头，从鼻腔间轻轻地发出了一声蒙着哭腔的嗯，他听到laufeyson的调笑。

"跟你男朋友吗？"

thor还斟酌了一下Loki是不是他男朋友，终于做出肯定回答，laufeyson听了不知怎么顿了一下，反应过来转而握着thor精瘦的腰，来回抚弄着他躺下来仍然明显的腰线，挺身将性器挤进了thor窄热的穴道里，又掴了一掌thor的屁股让他放松点。

"你男朋友知不知道你出来玩？你和他做的时候也这么骚吗？"

thor偏过头不想回复这个问题，努力放松后穴的肌肉容纳下laufeyson粗大的性器，这个尺寸让thor有些熟悉，但很快就被laufeyson的操干顶得将脑海里的想法弃置。

laufeyson把遮掩着thor眼睛的领带解开，手抚上了thor的脖颈轻轻使力强迫他抬头看着天花板上安装的镜子，让他看着自己眼泪和汗水糅合在一起，被肏得眼眶通红的样子。

"你多大了？被肏爽了还哭鼻子？"

"哈…一千……一千五百多岁…"

laufeyson非但没惊讶反而还笑着说。  
"嗯，我也差不多。"

thor莫名有些恐慌。  
"……你、你到底是谁？"

Earned it

01

laufeyson把面罩摘了下来，thor的视线被泪水迷蒙，狠狠地眨了两下澄清视线，眼前出现了一张再熟悉不过的脸，墨绿色的眼眸和白皙的皮肤，是Loki。

thor不知道为什么哭了起来，不是生理性的哭泣，他也懒得去责怪这个死去的弟弟玩这种低级的把戏，想狠狠地抱住他，但是手腕上还扣着一对手铐，只能嗔怪地一句一句地骂着对方混蛋，小混蛋。

Loki也有些怔住了，哥哥究竟是有多想他，还流眼泪了。

但他没说话，转念把thor的胯又压得下了一点，好让他吞吐自己的阴茎，性器在湿热的肠壁里搅动着，thor很快就把心理上的泪水转化成生理上的泪水，知道对方是Loki之后仿佛自己也更开放了些，努力地动着腰吞吃Loki的肉棒，酥麻的快感从尾椎传上来，把thor的身子的软得勾不住Loki的腰，他的视线被迫迎着镜子里淫荡的自己，视觉和触觉两个感官上的刺激让他腰腹一紧精液又被榨了出来。

Loki佯装新奇的样子从嗓子里发出去一声惊叹，伸手过去把刚解下来的领带裹住哥哥的阴茎，打了个稍微紧一点的结，塞住了他泄精的地方。  
"没有我的允许不准射了，对身体不好的，哥哥。"

thor被玩得说什么都听了，乖巧地哼哼了一声，对着Loki扬扬手铐想让他解开，Loki却摇了摇头还把手铐挂去床头上了，让thor伸着手臂被桎梏着，像一个囚徒一样。

Loki趁机把手摸上兄长的胸膛，握着他饱满的乳肉揉捏，指腹碾过thor的乳头，指尖在乳晕上周旋着划圈，thor胸乳的这块位置本来就敏感，被挑弄得身子都开始发颤，挺着腰小小地挣扎，反倒把胸脯直接送到了Loki手里。

"哥哥，出来跟别的人约了？很寂寞吗？"

thor被戳中了心事，摇着头说没有。但Loki哪会这么容易放过他。  
"那如果不是我在跟你做，换另一个人跟你做，你也骚成这样是吗？"

.  
thor像个被老师责骂的学生一样红着脸，Loki把thor翻了过来，肉棒狠狠地在thor体内划了一圈，thor呻吟一声，只能撑起身子跪趴在床上，腰稍微塌下来翘着臀部取悦着Loki。

Loki的动作很快很深，握着thor的腰直直碾过他的敏感点，还时不时掌掴他的屁股，thor的性器又挺了起来，只靠着后穴的刺激就快到了。因为姿势的原因，thor的性器摩挲着床铺上的布料，粗糙的织物一遍遍的扫过thor的柱身，他更胀了，但是还有个领带堵在那里不让他射出来，精液蓄在那里出不去，胀痛的感觉让thor很窘迫。

"Loki…Loki"

"怎么？"

"能不能解开…唔、"

"不行，说了不让你射了。"

thor只能眨巴眨巴眼再瞧一下Loki，最后抿抿嘴罢休了，但是Loki总归是不难受的，哥哥被他操得湿漉漉的淌着水，说什么都听，叫他什么都应。

thor受不了了，后穴里的物什一直有规律的搅弄着，情潮从四肢百骸上涌过来，快把thor刺激得坏掉了，他金色的长发沾着不知是泪水还是汗水，被濡湿了熨帖在他的颊边，他甚至没力气再矜持地抑制自己的呻吟，随着赧人的声音响在他的耳朵里。

thor终于禁不住了，哭喊着向Loki道歉，说他错了，不会再找人约了，这辈子只给Loki一个操。他还想说安全词，但是安全词太长了，自己磕磕绊绊地根本说不完，只能一个劲地说错了、对不起。

Loki放过了thor把领带解开，顺带也把手铐给解开了，然后又深深地操了几下，俯下身子在thor的耳边说。  
"那thor是不是Loki一个人的？"

"唔啊…！是……是的。"

thor终于把蓄积着的精液给释放了出来，随之而出的还有一阵不同于精液的温热的液体，一股股地喷出来，小腹的酸胀感已然消失，但前列腺高潮的快感是一阵阵涌上来的，thor禁脔着后穴，一下一下地缩着，挤压着Loki的肉棒。

他把半阖着的眼睛睁开，看到床单被一小摊淡黄色的液体洇湿了，脸又赧红了起来。他失禁了……

Loki的手臂穿过thor的腋下把他抱起来，身体算靠着这双手臂支撑，thor还没从高潮的余韵中缓冲过来，就以一种更深的姿势，任着Loki操他红肿的肉穴，突然Loki把性器抽出来，叫thor正身面对着他，然后Loki把精液射在了thor脸上。

Loki的精液多得溅到了thor的金发上，thor半阖着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地下意识的伸出舌头把嘴边的白浊卷进口腔里，咽下去了还皱着眉说好腥。

Loki整个人都不太好，为了掩饰自己红着脸呆愣地看着哥哥，眼神里还夹杂着动容的样子，索性圈过thor的脑袋亲吻他，直到两方都有些缺氧才放开他，津液在两人嘴唇之间连成线，断裂在空中。

"You can only be mine."

02

后来thor领着Loki去了重建在地球的阿斯加德，还生了他一个月的气，一个月没理Loki，还不承认那个时候自己把Loki称作男朋友，Loki也哄了他一个月，还是觉得按在床上操一顿管用。

确实管用。

注解：  
1：是公主battle里面圣诞老奶奶和玛丽泼平斯的一台词，我截取了一下。


End file.
